Conventionally, a pneumatic tire (hereinafter, referred to as tire) mounted to a passenger vehicle, etc., uses a tread pattern in which a circumferential siping extending in the tire circumferential direction is formed on a rib-like land portion extending, similarly, in the tire circumferential direction.
For example, it is known a tire in which a circumferential siping extending in a tire circumferential direction is formed in the circumferential siping provided in a center portion in a tread widthwise direction in order that a braking performance on a wet road surface coexists with a wear resistance (for example, Patent Literature 1). One end of the circumferential siping is terminated within the rib-like land portion, and the other end of the circumferential siping is communicated to an inclined groove inclined relative to the tire circumferential direction. Further, one end of the inclined groove is terminated within the rib-like land portion, and the other end of the inclined groove is communicated to a circumferential groove adjacent to the rib-like land portion.
However, along with an improvement in performance of a recent general passenger vehicle, there is an increased demand to further improve various performances on a wet road surface. In particular, it is demanded that a water drainage performance and a steering stability, which is normally in a trade-off relationship, coexist at a higher level.